planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
Blari
A very peacful race advanced in weapons and culture has thought to be extinct but then it came back. Blar A rocky-water planet orbiting Onios.In a war with the Heart_of_Darkness race their home planet has been destroyed.It had 2 oceans,counting them from biggest to smallest they ould be Isma and then Calistra.Its highes mountain is Mt.Rodavlas counting 10,158 meters.Their planet is the smalles in Onios system but its still bigger then Earth(The humans home world).Biggest river is Golan, 283,004 meters width and 40,856 kilometers long.For more information go to Blar. The Great Temporal War Important Info This part is going to explain why did the war hapen and why is it a temporal war. Why did it happen? The Blari Great Council decided that the HoD race is to powerful and destructive to remain.That decision is known as The Final Judgement. Why is it a temporal war? Betwen the Blari Empire and HoD Empire there were two temporal rifts that could be manipulated to bring you whenever you want. The war Chapter 1-The start The first battle was planed to be next to the HoD homeworld but while the armada was travelling trough the empire the HoD figured out that the Blari are going to attack their homeworld so they sent their armada,the battle was the biggest in the whole war.The battle was placed next to one temporal rift,so during the battle both species were constantly using it.They almost caused 836 paradoxes, before any paradox Narzelm has to fix the damage in the timeline after the 836th paradox Narzelm finally became angry.With hes power he destroyed every ship,every part of the ships,every even life that participated the battle,He destroyed the matter that made them,the antimattter that powered the Blari ships,everything even space itself was destroyed on that place. Chapter 2-The changes After the first battle the whole Blari Empire changed to a military empire,they were making more weapons then any other(except the HoD) species.They started to research weapons for mass destruction.There formed 4 kinds of people Soldiers,Pilots,Generals and Military researchers.The Blari lost their friends because of their change from peace to WAR.Their only frind were the Lotario.Their children were teached to be cold-blooded with no mercy to children or women. Chapter 3-The raise of Blari The Blari Military Empire(TBME) started advancing towards the HoD homeworld.But,still the number of dead Blari was raising every SECOND,soon the neigbooring specie started to fear the Blari,so they attacked from behind not knowing why the Blari are attacking the HoD. Chapter 4-The help In fear of the Blari race attacking them,the neigbooring races attacked from behind.This event caused the fall of the Blari.3/10 of the empire was lost.This caused also that the Blari moral falls,with mostly caused them to fail. Chapter 5-The Fall After the HoD got help the races retraited.But the Blari were weakened.Hundreds of battles happened thousands of lifes were lost.89,912468% of the empire was lost and no weapon that they invented no method of killing could help them. Chapter 6-Remains of the remains of the once great Blari Empire Blari homeworld was destroyed by the HoD.The only thing that remained were 13 starforts around one of the temporal rifts.The Blari made the time rift lead 5 billion years into the future.They went trough the rift and ended up 5 billion years in the future.Narzelm saw that the war came to a near destruction of a species so he did some mesaures. Chapter 7-Narzelms mesaures Narzelm destroyed every temporal rift in the galaxy,he shrunken the HoD empire,made them forgot the war and all the weapons they invented.He created the Blari homeworld again and left it under an anti-matter shield for 5 billion years.He left the Blari race the memory of the war to remember to think twice and ask for help if they are going to do something dangerous.He also spoke to the whole race,this are his words "You will remember this war for eternity,but you wont say it existed to anyone,I saved your friends Lotarians countless times just to make you easier to adapt.Remember my words as you will remember the war." Chapter 8-An old friend The Lotario rembered their good friend Blari that disapeared 5 billion years ago in a war.They helped the Blari to re-build their empire,homes,families.The Blari never forgot that the Lotario helped them. Every time a Lotario needs something a Blari duty is to do it even if it costs his life. Chapter 9-„First contact“ After the Blari built their empire.They meet the HoD again,the HoD thought that its their „first contact“,but the Blari knew about the war,how they almost destroyed them,had no mercy. The Blari had to do something they couldnt just keep their mouth closed.They had to make a very hard decision to listen to Narzelm and keep their mouth closed or say everything and see how the HoD react. Chapter 10-Decision They decided to say the whole history to the HoD race.The HoD couldnt believe it,they just couldnt.After they told the history of the war sparks started to become fire,the danger of the war returning formed. They needed to stop it,so a contract was made.No HoD may contact a Blari or enter Blari space and no Blari may contact a HoD or enter HoD space. Chapter 11-The rips Many of the HoD and Blari didnt agree with that,the ones that didnt agree with it soon seperated from thair mother empire and strated the war again.Narzelm saw that and the war expirenced the fury of a god again.Every HoD and Blari ship that was still in war was thrown out of the galaxy,Narzelm also made them immortal so they wunder the nothingness for eternity. Chapter 12-The final peace 18 years after the contract was a great riot that wanted the contract to be destroyed so that they can meet the other race to get better opinion about them.The contract was destroyed the races finally meet again.After the final peace Narzelm spoke to both of the races „You two finally found peace so for reward the HoD are getting their empire as how it was when they conquered the Blari space,as for the Blari,they will get all the lifes that were lost during the war,may this be a lesson that war can only result in punishment and death while peace can bring rewards“ Culture and history(Not including The Great Temporal War) War In the Blari history there have been 18 World Wars.No one even expects that because the Blari are so peacful.They had to pay a prise to get smart enough to stop killing themselfs. WWI(0-15) The war in which they started counting years.This war was in (what would humans call it) medievel time. WWII(78-154) Its was the jump from Medievel time to Sarunian. WWIII(201-211) First war in which they started using misiles. WWIV(248-448) While returnong from a battle a fleet of army ships has ben thrown from course and they discovered a new continent. WWV(489-497) War for discovering new continents and gaining territory on them. WWVI(512-537) Jump from Sarunian to Selek. WWVII(558-598) Blind missiles(Shoting misiles into space,gravity pulls them back and they fall all around the the planet WWVIII(601-604) Nothing special. WWIX(789-807) Nothing special. WWX(1012-1013) Nothing special. WWXI(1014-1014) Jump from Selek to Sorian. WWXII(1987-1990) Nothing special. WWXIII(1997-2012) Nothing special. WWXIV(2014-3804) 1 country kills 1 billion people (70% of population in that time) WWXV(3807-3811) Nothing special. WWXVI(4021-4037) Nothing special. WWXVII(4053-4080) Nothing special. WWXVIII(4120-4130) Sonic,Atomic and Antimatter bomb,Causes a part of the planet to rip of and go shooting towards their moon. Stopping the moon After the part pushed the moon all that worlds missiles were launched and exploded near the moon(Causing it to be pushed back into orbit,but the orbit became elliptical) Longest War:WWXIV 1790 years Shortest War:WWXI 23-2-1014 to 24-18-1014(DD-MM-YYYY) Strongest weapon:Rift Maker=Able to destroy(Send to an other dimension) solar systems Enough about war... Culture The Blari race posses 1587 languages and 10,589 ancient ruins.Its Capital city is Antornia.At one time there were 1847 countries along with 1848 languages(261 language are forgoten).A Blari kid would go 9 years to school(from the day its born),some other species think its bad because some Blari live only 9 years while other live up to 174 years.Blari architecture is about tall buildings with a wierd shape.For Blari people music is a holy thing,a perfect match of sound and science.Blari are known for their great music skills able to make a song that everyone will like every living being.Blari worship every their world war as a holiday because they believe and they know thats fact,that if they didnt have that wars they wouldnt stop killing themselfs and wouldnt acomplish what they acomplished. Weapons(Unique for the Blari Empire) Soon. Even more later.